


Speaking in Tongues

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polski | Polish, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Song: Toss a Coin to Your Witcher (The Witcher), Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Jack got addicted of The Witcher. Lucifer really hate this stupid song.OrSome random fluff.____________________Jack uzależnił się od Wiedźmina. Lucifer szczerze nienawidzi tej głupiej piosenki.LubTrochę randomowego puchu.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Lucifer, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sucks at English. Be gentle. 
> 
> It's quite old, but because quarantine exists I had some free time to translate it. I just love the way when Jack use his angelic power and literally sings in all of languages of the world.
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> (Now you can read oryginal work in chapter two)

_"Toss..."_

''Jack." Lucifer interrupted coldly.

Nephilim frowned.

_''To..."_

''Shh!"

_''T..."_

''Oh!" He raised his finger and looked at him with all his fatherly power. ''Don't you dare, kiddo!"

Jack puffed out his cheeks like a small child and folded his arms. He moved his tail upset.

Lucifer stared at him for a moment, as if to show that he could argue if he did. When he saw no signs of open rebellion, he returned to the book he was reading.

Jack dagged his math book as if it had offended him personally. He waved his legs under the table.

For one small moment it was relatively quiet.

_"Grosza daj Wiedźminowi!"_ Nephilim finally shout in Polish, with a devilish smile on his lips.

Lucifer's fingers tightened on the book's cover.

"Don't even try," he admonished him calmly.

_"Sakiewką potrząśnij!"_ He raised his voice a little, just like a three-year-old child when he is supposed to be quiet. He stuck out his tongue towards the archangel.

Lucifer snarled warningly. He raised the highest pair of wings in a reprimanding gesture.

"You don't want to be banned from watching the show for the next two weeks," he said completely seriously.

Jack shrugged.

"I've already finished the show." He took a deep breath. " _Ведьмаку заплатили!_ "

"Jack!"

" _No tak nebuď skoumpý! No tak nebuď skoumpý!"_

"Three weeks," he hissed, the famous devilish ice heard in his voice.

" _Lanza una moneda..."_

_"Samuel!_ Come here immediately!"

" _Ihr gütigen Menschen!"_

"What's happening?" Sam asked, looking into the library. Lucifer pointed at Jack without a word. His hands trembled in anger.

"Take him," he hissed.

_"... o'valley of plenty,"_ Jack sang sweetly, making the most innocent face in the world.

Sam frowned. He looked at Lucifer misunderstood.

"What? He sings to himself." He threw up his arms. "Apparently learning so better."

"He. Speaks. In. Tongues" he hissed, breathing heavily. Sam raised an eyebrow higher.

"And?" He did not understand. "Isn't it your thing? You do it all the time. _Oh, gut, wlaśszne tam, maas fwerte_ , sound familiar to you?

"Oh fuck me, Sam! Not before the child!" he moaned, immediately blushing to the tips of his ears.

Sam frowned. He bit his lip uncertainly.

"Swear words?" he guessed. Lucifer looked at him as if to say yes, exactly.

Sam looked at Jack giggling uncertainly.

"You heard nothing," he cut the subject. Nefilim shrugged innocently.

Lucifer stirred again, as if there had been a great offense to majesty.

"Even if," he said, intending to argue, _"I_ speak in tongues only because I'm an archangel!"

"And I am your son," Jack said cheerfully. He leaned his elbows on the table and started waving his legs. He looked at Sam. - Will you explain square roots to me again?

"Sure," he murmured gently. He came to the table and sat down next to the boy.

Lucifer waved his hands in disbelief.

"Really nothing?" he asked incredulously.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. He reached out and put it on the archangel's knee.

"For love, Luci," he murmured admonishingly. "He spoke in tongues, really big deal. Don't dramatize."

"He's only speaking now, and he'll be summoning elementals in a hundred years," he growled. He nodded as if he was absolutely right. "You will see. It will be like that. I know from experience."

"Don't give him ideas, so he won't," he admonished him, rolling his eyes.

Lucifer gasped loudly, feigning indignation.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" he growled. He closed the book loudly. "Cool. Jack, when you start moulting, Daddy Sammy will be happy to take care of you. Apparently I don't know anything about raising kids!"

"Luci, sit down," Sam asked, grabbing his hand. He smiled apologetically. "Sit down. I didn't say anything."

"We have war," he hissed, but sat down.

Sam raised his hand to his lips. He kissed him on the ankles.

"I give up, hang a white flag, take me for a prisoner of war," he murmured.

Lucifer grunted in appreciation. He moved his feathers.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath.

_"Toss a coin to yo...!"_

"Square roots!" moaned Sam, trying to shout over him. He covered his ears with his hands. "Yes! Of course! Show what you don't understand..."


	2. Mówiąc językami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam mieć to wszystko razem, żeby nie tworzyć niepotrzebnego zamętu. 
> 
> (Czy tylko ja kocham Jacka, który umie mówić w każdym języku świata?)

\- _Toss..._

\- Jack. - Przerwał mu chłodno Lucifer.   
  
Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.  
_  
\- To..._  
  
\- Sh!  
  
\- _T_...  
  
\- A! - Uniósł palec i spojrzał na niego z całą ojcowską mocą jaką posiadał. - Ani się waż, dzieciaku!  
  
Jack napucył policzki jak małe dziecko i założył ręce na piersi. Poruszył zdenerwowany ogonem.  
  
Lucifer patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby chciał pokazać, że w razie czego, on może się kłócić. Gdy nie zauważył żadnych oznak jawnego buntu, powrócił do książki, którą czytał.  
  
Jack sztyletował książkę od matematyki wzrokiem, jakby ta go osobiście obraziła. Machał zdenerwowany nogami pod stołem.  
  
Przez jedną małą chwilę było względnie cicho.  
  
\- _Grosza daj Wiedźminowi_ \- wypalił w końcu nefilim po polsku, z iście szatańskim uśmiechem na ustach.   
  
Lucifer zacisnął palce na okładce książki.  
  
\- Nie próbuj nawet - upomniał go spokojnie.  
  
\- ... _Sakiewką potrząśnij!_ \- Uniósł odrobinę głos, dokładnie jak trzyletnie dziecko gdy ma być cicho. Wystawił język w kierunku archanioła.  
  
Lucifer huknął na niego ostrzegawczo. Uniósł najwyższą parę skrzydeł w upominającym geście.  
  
\- Nie chcesz mieć szlabanu na kolejne dwa tygodnie - powiedział całkowicie poważnie.  
  
Jack wzruszył ramionami.  
  
\- I tak już skończyłem serial. - Nabrał powietrza w płuca. - _Ведьмаку заплатили!  
_  
\- Jack!  
  
\- _No tak nebuď skoumpý! No tak nebuď skoumpý!  
_  
\- Trzy tygodnie - wysyczał, a w jego głosie było słychać sławny diabelski lód.  
  
\- _Lanza una moneda..._  
  
\- _Samuel!_ Chodź tu natychmiast!  
  
\- _Ihr gütigen Menschen!_  
  
\- Co się dzieję? - zapytał Sam, zaglądając do biblioteki. Lucifer bez słowa pokazał na Jacka. Dłonie drżały mu ze złości.  
  
\- Weź go - wysyczał.  
  
\- ... _o'valley of plenty_ \- zanucił słodko Jack, robiąc najbardziej niewinną minę świata.  
  
Sam zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał z niezrozumieniem na Lucifera.  
  
\- No co? Śpiewa sobie. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Podobno tak się lepiej uczy.  
  
\- _Przemawia_. _Językami_ \- wysyczał, oddychając ciężko. Sam uniósł jeszcze wyżej brew.  
  
\- I? - nie zrozumiał. - To nie jest wasza sprawa? Ty cały czas to robisz. _Oh, gut, wlaśszne tam, maas fłerte_ , coś ci to mówi?  
  
\- Ja pierdolę Sam! Nie przy dziecku! - jęknął, momentalnie czerwieniąc się po czubki uszu.   
  
Sam zmarszczył brwi. Zagryzł niepewnie wargi.  
  
\- Przekleństwa? - domyślił się. Lucifer spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że tak, dokładnie tak.   
  
Sam spojrzał niepewnie na chichoczącego Jacka.  
  
\- Nie słyszałeś - uciął temat. Nefilim wzruszył niewinnie ramionami.   
  
Lucifer ponownie poruszył się, jakby nastapiła wielka obraza majestatu.  
  
\- Nawet jeżeli - powiedział, zamierzając dalej się kłócić - _ja_ przemawiam językami to tylko dlatego, że jestem _archaniołem!_  
  
\- A ja twoim synem - powiedział wesoło. Oparł się łokciami o stół i zaczął machać nogami. Spojrzał na Sama. - Wytłumaczysz mi jeszcze raz pierwiastki?  
  
\- Jasne - mruknął łagodnie. Podszedł do stołu i usiadł obok chłopaka.  
  
Lucifer machnął rękami z niedowierzaniem.  
  
\- Naprawdę nic? - zapytał pokrzywdzonym głosem.  
  
Sam westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na kolanie archanioła.  
  
\- Na miłość, Luci - mruknął upominająco. - Przemawiał językami, wielkie mi co. Nie dramatyzuj.  
  
\- Teraz tylko przemawia, a za sto lat będzie przywoływał żywiołaki - warknął. Kiwnął głową, jakby miał absolutną rację. - Zobaczysz. Tak będzie. Wiem z doświadczenia.  
  
\- Nie dawaj mu pomysłów, to nie będzie - upomniał go, przewracając oczami.  
  
Lucifer sapnął głośno, udając oburzenie.  
  
\- Oh, więc teraz to moja wina? - warknął. Zamknął głośno książkę. - Dobrze. Jack, gdy zaczniesz pierzeć tata Sam chętnie się tobą zajmie. Najwyraźniej ja _nic_ nie wiem o wychowywaniu podlotków!  
  
\- Luci, siadaj - poprosił Sam, łapiąc go za rękę. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - No siadaj. Nic nie mówiłem.  
  
\- Mamy wojnę - wysyczał, ale usiadł.  
  
Sam uniósł jego rękę do ust. Pocałował go w kostki.  
  
\- Poddaję się, wywieszam białą flagę, bierz mnie za jeńca wojennego - zamruczał.  
  
Lucifer mimowolnie mruknął z uznaniem. Poruszył piórami.  
  
Jack westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Nabrał powietrza w płuca.  
_  
\- Toss a coin to yo...!_  
  
\- Pierwiastki! - jęknął Sam, próbując go przekrzyczeć. Zasłonił uszy dłońmi. - Tak! Już! Pokaż, czego nie rozumiesz...

**Author's Note:**

> Jack spoke at Polish, Russian, Czech, Spanish and German. I know only Polish, so if there are any mistakes please tell me.
> 
> And words which Sam try to say are: gut, właśnie tam, más fuerte. You can translate it of your own and find out why Luci was embarrassed ;)


End file.
